herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Color-coded Female Quintet: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Purple
Red Anime & Manga Sailor mars crystal render by luna ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Ha mi54l.jpg|Atsuko Kagami (Himitsu no Akko-chan) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) 7b0352a767af27b4ef5e236116233ee5595782d4 hq.jpg|Lina Inverse (Slayers series) Natsumi Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) May Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon anime franchise) Dragon ball gt pan v 10 by krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball franchise) Cartoons Bloosom 2016.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls franchise) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Manel Pines (Gravity Falls) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-0.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Comics Books Wonder Woman (DCAU) Render.png|Wonder Woman (DC Universe) Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png|Scarlet Witch (DC Universe) Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel II (Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe)) Live-Action Video Games MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Amy Rose Lost World.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) 8aafa9416439c92416b6affabd6ba62d--pastel.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee series) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Sunshangxiang-dw8art.jpg|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Blaze streets of rage 4 trailer.jpeg|Blaze (Streets of Rage series) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae (character) Blue Anime & Manga Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Chi-Chi as a teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball franchise) Sailor mercury crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8fp.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) Cartoons Bubbles 2016.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Gwen original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Advenuture Time) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs franchise) Comic Books 150px-Bettys.png|Betty Cooper (Archie Comics franchise) 4Invisible Woman.png|Invisible Woman (Marvel Universe) Live-Action Tori Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Nanami Nono.jpg|Nanami Nono (Nipuu Sentai Hurricaneger) Video Games Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Stars - Kasumi.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Wang Yuanji - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Vela Jet Force.jpg|Vela (Jet Force Gemini) Green Anime & Manga Sailor jupiter crystal render by luna ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Cartoons Buttercup 2016.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible (character) Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Picture of Pidge in Paladin's Uniform.png|Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Princess Fiona Human.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek franchise) Ms. Green M&M's.png|Ms. Green (M&M's) Penny sanchez big.gif|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Frankie-0.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Comic Books Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Universe) Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz).jpg|Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz (DC Universe)) Live-Action Video Games Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Casi Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Casi (Ape Escape series) Guanyinping-dw8art.jpg|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good and Evil) OrchidRender2 zps59d82203.png|Black Orchid (Kiler Instinct series) Talwyn.png|Talwyn Apogee (Ratchet and Clank series) Yellow Anime & Manga MistyEP.png|Misty (Pokemon anime franchise) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure 01) Cartoons Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Comic Books April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) HxqnUlh.png|Wasp (Marvel Universe) Live-Action Trini Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Video Games Ms. Pac-man (Official Image) 2.png|Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man franchise) Aika.jpeg|Aika (Skies of Arcadia) Purple Anime & Manga Majens.jpg|Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball franchise) Videl (dragon ball fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) Cartoons Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Suna Light.png|Suna Light (Mega Man Fully Charged) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Wendyy.png|Wendy Teastaburger (South Park) Comic Books Raven render.png|Raven (DC Universe) Live-Action Video Games DOA5 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Keira Hagai promo render from The Precursor Legacy.png|Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter series) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) TSR Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Category:Blog posts